


Тяжесть

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Янг не только избивает Раша за то, что тот не сказал про мостик, но и насилует его.





	Тяжесть

Первый удар был почти неожиданным. Падение завершилось новым. На этот раз ногой - и вот на лице уже выступает кровь, а полковник и не думает прекращать. Хватает за плечи, отшвыривает в угол - с такой легкостью, с такой силой... Попытка закрыться от ударов ни к чему не приводит - Янг вцепляется в выставленные вперед руки, рывком поднимает с пола, прижимая к стене. Держит над головой запястья, не позволяя пошевелиться. Свободной рукой сжимая его горло.  
Ноги подкашиваются, не хватает воздуха, тело изогнуто дугой, лицо заливает кровью. Попытка сопротивляться влечет за собой новый удар, и кажется, что весь воздух выбили из легких. До слуха доносятся какие-то слова, но разобрать речь невозможно - сказывается боль и недостаток кислорода.  
Рука на горле не разжимается, но чуть ослабляет хватку. Сил вырваться, ударить в ответ - по-прежнему не хватает. Остается только хрипеть, хватая ртом воздух - жадно, отчаянно. Вдыхая как можно больше. Прежде чем полковник снова решит начать его душить...  
Но рука неожиданно соскальзывает ниже - по груди, по животу - в каком-то омерзительно-похотливом движении - прежде, чем останавливается на пряжке ремня. Тело сковывает мелкой дрожью. Полковник давно съехал с катушек, погряз в горе, саможалении и пьянстве. Черт знает, что взбрело в его проклятую голову...  
Сил хватает только на то, чтобы нервно дернуться - и его тут же встряхивают за запястья, сжав их до боли. Как же невыносимо чувствовать себя таким слабым и беспомощным... Бессильным перед человеком, которого природа обделила мозгами, но взамен щедро наградила мускулами. Не хватало только умереть здесь, так и не добравшись до цели. Не пройдя этого пути.  
Янг выдергивает ремень из его джинсов довольно резко и, не теряя времени, стягивает им его запястья. Берет за волосы, оттягивая голову назад, заставляя запрокинуть ее, открывая шею. Впивается в нее губами, оставляя болезненные отметины и укусы. Лучше не шевелиться, лучше просто терпеть...  
Раш вздрагивает, когда полковник резким движением задирает вверх его футболки, обнажая худой живот и проступающие сквозь кожу ребра. Пробегается по ним пальцами - почти нежно - а потом сжимает до синяков. Это уже слишком. Слишком мерзко, слишком страшно, слишком ненавистны эти прикосновения. Будь у него выбор... Но выбора не было.  
Его тело больше не принадлежит ему. Его захватил Янг. Как люсианцы пытались захватить Судьбу. Да... Это было похоже. Вот только он сам был частью этого «корабля»...  
Больно. Больно, когда полковник грубо ощупывает его торс, расстегивает молнию на джинсах, собственнически мнет ягодицы. Хочется, чтобы он уже поскорее покончил с прелюдией и убрал от него свои руки. Чтобы приступил к главному, чтобы все это наконец закончилось... Но время тянется так медленно, будто его искажает очередное невероятное космическое излучение. И каждая секунда похожа на долгий, невыносимо долгий день.  
Боль пронзает все тело, когда Янг входит в него, прижав к стене, пытаясь трахнуть почти на весу. Глядя прямо в глаза. Приходится приложить нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы не издать ни звука. Чтобы собрать последние остатки распадающейся личности и смотреть с привычным презрением. Страха во взгляде больше нет - чего теперь бояться? Все ведь уже происходит. К полковнику не подберешь код, чтобы что-то изменить.  
Янг двигается резко, яростно, каждый толчок - как удар, и причиняет не меньше боли. Просто перетерпеть... Это закончится. Он вернется на Судьбу и продолжит исследования. Или... больше нет?  
Попытка дернуться, оттолкнуть полковника - завершается новым ударом. В глазах плывет. Из груди вырывается бессильный, отчаянный стон. Уже все равно.  
И почему-то на этом все заканчивается. Янг отстраняется, подхватывает его на руки - ноги не держат. Освобождает стертые в кровь запястья. Раш видит его взгляд мимолетом, расплывчато. Но все же узнает. Сожаление. Такое же, как тогда. Снова не совладал с собой, снова натворил то, что уже не исправить.  
А завтра они снова сделают вид, что ничего не произошло.


End file.
